Boy You Got Me Blinded
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: RPF: Criss/Colfer oneshot. This is the story of why Darren only got 2 hours of sleep before his 2nd benefit concert in New York. Enjoy!


What a _long_ day.

Darren heaved his guitar through his hotel room, haphazardly placed it next to beside table, and collapsed onto the stiff mattress in an exhausted heap. Playing the benefit was wonderful, but there was another show tomorrow, so he needed take all the sleep he could get.

Darren rubbed his face, sighing heavily as he toed his shoes off the edge of the bed; his sore feat prickled with the sudden rush of blood and sweet relief. It wasn't long until Darren was falling into a state of lucid dreaming.

His body was twitching as he snuggled the pillow closer, vague images of swirling colors and faces he didn't recognize just yet flashed behind his eyelids for who knows how long until Darren's eyes snapped open with a start. His phone was ringing shrilly, and his heart was beating rapidly from the shock of it.

Darren blinked blearily for a moment at his iPhone until he realized it was Chris calling. _Why was he calling at this time of night?_ Darren wondered before answering.

"Hey," Darren greeted tiredly. "What's up?"

"Awww," Chris cooed over the line. "You sound so sleepy."

"Well I _was_ sleeping," Darren pointed out with a hint of irritation, stretching his back to get more blood flow for a comfortable sleep. He was _so_ looking forward to this.

"I'm sorry to have woke you," Chris muttered sincerely. "Do you mind if I come join you in bed tonight?"

"What?" Darren asked, slightly alarmed.

"I want to cuddle with you," Chris said in a small voice. "Have you forgotten I was in New York as well?"

Darren's stomach did a swooping sensation with this information. Yes, he _had_ completely forgotten! Darren's chest suddenly warmed at the prospect of having Chris' familiar warmth pressed around him as he snoozed, because in Chris' arms, that's where things made sense. That's where he was safe and felt at home. It was easy to sleep there because of the pure contentedness. But also, in those arms is where Darren felt the most powerless with arousal.

But that's a different story.

He didn't have the time to think about or reflect on their very active sex life that always kept Darren on his toes. But he trusted that Chris knew how tired he was currently and wouldn't try to pull anything.

A man could hope.

"Of course, please come join me," Darren said warmly, curling into the fetal position on his left side. "God, you have seriously made my night."

"_Just you wait_," Chris mumbled, and Darren asked quickly, "What?"

"Nothing," Chris responded innocently. "You work too hard, baby. But I'll come make you feel better."

Darren was already drifting off again when there was a soft knock on his door. He dragged himself out from under the duvet and pulled it open, which revealed a beautiful Chris Colfer on the threshold.

"Hey," Chris said, and it sounded like summer rain the way his words flowed off the tongue. Darren felt like an addict being exposed to his drug of choice as if he had forgotten he was in rehab. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the hiatus away from him once Chris left New York.

Instead of responding, Darren chose to grab Chris' shoulders and pull him in for a deep kiss. Their lips smacked wetly together, and Darren's hot breath exhaled over Chris' face when their mouths parted for their tongues to meet.

"Missed you," Darren said when he pulled away, and noticed Chris' irises were a darker shade of enthralling blue. "Here, let me take your coat."

Chris smiled slightly and something swirled in his awe-striking eyes before Chris undid the buttons of his really long, grey peacoat. His smirk became even more pronounced when he pulled something out of the pocket and then draped the coat over Darren's waiting forearm.

Darren was frozen on the spot, his eyes and mouth gaping, body tingling at what the peacoat had hidden underneath. Chris turned to walk slowly around the room as if Darren wasn't affected whatsoever. Like what he was wearing wasn't totally sinful in any way and everything in the world was nothing but casual.

"Is that what you call pajamas," Darren asked finally, his voice shaking and his throat immediately constricting uncomfortably. Chris was wearing nothing but a tight white tank top and skin-tight leather pants. Chris' collarbone jutted out, pronouncing his muscular shoulders and Darren could literally see every curve and contour of Chris' ass and thighs. Not to mention, when Chris turned back around, standing next to the bed and leaning, making his arm flex deliciously, Darren could absolutely not miss the outline of Chris' half hard cock.

Darren gulped again and laughed nervously when Chris didn't answer. "Look, I thought we were going to just go to sleep."

"I had other plans," Chris responded airily. "I did promise I'd make you feel better, didn't I?"

"But the fund raiser tomorrow," Darren tried to object, but if he was going to be honest with himself, he really wasn't tired anymore. Not in the slightest. His entire body was already thrumming with anticipation and adrenaline.

"I promise you'll get enough sleep Dare," Chris reasoned, sauntering slowly back to where he stood. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"I-" Darren really didn't know how to object further because the blood in his brain was traveling south, making his thoughts muddled with only images of doing dirty things to that _body_.

"I'm just going to miss you, since you're a big man on Broadway now, I just wanted to give you a little something so you can remember me until we meet again on set next month."

Chris trailed his fingers down Darren's cheek to his neck, causing Darren to shiver. Chris leaned in to kiss Darren lightly, playing with his chest hair. When Darren made to grab that flawless ass to pull him closer for a much dirtier kiss, Chris pushed against his chest to keep Darren at a distance.

"I have something new in mind for tonight," Chris whispered, his voice an octave lower, bordering on gravelly. "It's something I read online I thought you might enjoy. But you're going to have to trust me."

"Of course," Darren insisted, his tone dripping with pure affection. "Always."

"Good," Chris said shortly before pulling off his undershirt to reveal his bare, glorious torso. Darren blinked, then suddenly Chris' expression turned from caring to ravenous and possessive. Darren's breath hitched, because whenever Chris had _that face_ Darren knew exactly what their sexual dynamic would be for that night.

Darren was going to submit to Chris' every whim. Oh, how glorious the thought. As if to make a point, a tremor of fierce arousal rolled through him, his cock now painfully hard in his jeans.

Chris pressed the top of Darren's shoulder and forced him into a kneeling position. "Don't move," Chris demanded, taking a step away, before sliding his thumbs into the waistband of his leather pants and pulling them down and off.

Darren whimpered out loud because Chris wasn't wearing any underwear. Also, the stark contrast between black leather and gorgeous pale skin was positively mouth watering, and Darren made grabby hands. Chris' cock was fully hard, flush and shiny at the tip, presented to Darren in all its glory.

Chris shook his head lightly, wagging his finger and swaying his ass right in front of Darren's face. Darren was sure he could pick up the shiny traces of lubricant along Chris' crack, making him lick his lips. Now Chris was just teasing. The fucking bastard. "Nu-uh, no touching yet."

Darren furrowed his eyebrows in attempt to give Chris a pathetic puppy-dog pout but Chris laughed merrily, "That's not going to work on me tonight, sweety."

Chris walked around Darren, who watched Chris' thighs the entire time as they clenched under the skin with each step. Darren wanted to bite them until they were entirely covered in dark hickeys to prove to the world that Chris was _his_.

Chris kneeled down behind Darren, pulling his wrists together tightly. Darren soon discovered that the cloths that Chris had hidden in his peacoat pocket were two black bandanas, and Chris was currently tying Darren's hands behind his back with one of them. "This is to make sure you don't disobey," Chris informed in a dark voice.

Darren couldn't form a coherent reply, so Chris pulled on his knot a few times to make sure it was tight enough. Once satisfied it won't budge, Chris picked up the other bandana and dangled it in front of Darren's face.

"What's that one for," Darren managed, his voice squeaky and breaking off at certain syllables. Darren's heart pounded against his chest, which was already flushed sweaty again, soaking his already soiled t-shirt from the show earlier.

Chris didn't say anything before wrapping the bandana tightly around Darren's head, completely covering his eyes. Darren looked down and saw a tiny sliver of light and the blue of his jeans, but Chris adjusted the bandana slightly, completely submerging him in darkness.

"But, seeing you is one of the best parts of having sex with you, Chris," Darren complained, his voice bordering anxiety. He worried that Chris was going to get into the really kinky shit tonight, and he wasn't sure if he could take another orgasm denial session. Especially tonight.

"Trust me," Chris purred. "You're going to like this. It'll heighten all your senses, and give you a mind-blowing orgasm. You want that right?"

"Y-yeah," Darren acknowledged, still a little unsure. "I'm just a little nervous."

Chris sat down on Darren's lap, and Darren could feel his hard cock press against his thin t-shirt. Darren made to wrap his arms around Chris' cock or body, _anything_, but he couldn't. He was in a bind, and this was already torture. But in some sick, twisted way, Darren always loved when Chris dominated him completely. It was his biggest turn on, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was a begging, blathering mess.

But Darren couldn't see anything, and he didn't know exactly where Chris was in the room, and for some reason that made him really anxious. His breathing turned into pants until he felt soft hands on his shoulders again, kneading wonderfully.

"Shhh, it's okay," Chris murmured into Darren's ear, his breath tickling. "Just close your eyes and just feel."

Darren took a deep breath and did close his eyes, because it was no use for his eyeballs to strain against the darkness anyway. He took steadying breaths through his nose and out his mouth, while Chris kissed his neck softly. Each trademark tiny nip he made sent a shockwave through Darren's nerves, and he soon realized that Chris was right. This was really.. _interesting_.

"Give into touch, give into taste," Chris chanted in Darren's ear. The sound was so melodic, like a lullaby, and Darren's body instantly relaxed, except for his interested boner, but he knew that would be taken care of eventually. And he absolutely could not wait.

Without preamble, Darren felt Chris press his warm to lips against his own, and just the tiny sensation alone caused butterflies to flood his stomach. Darren relished in each, tiny pressure, the small swipe of tongue, and the aura of Chris that surrounded everything.

Darren's new sexual reality contained no light, but every other sense was Chris. It was invigorating.

Darren sighed into the kiss, his shoulder's straining from wanting to cup Chris' face like usual, but instead Chris took the initiative by tangling his fingers in Darren's sweaty curls, pulling him in deeper into the kiss.

Soon it became dirty. All teeth and tongue, and Darren started moaning brokenly into Chris' mouth as Chris' throat hummed in pleasure. Chris rutted his huge cock minutely against Darren's torso, but that position wouldn't do much for either.

Chris seemed to realize this or had other plans, and was soon gone, and Darren didn't know where he went. Darren swallowed his loss and resisted complaining to strain his ears in attempt to find out where Chris was, and what he was up to.

All Darren could hear in his newly dark world was the forced even breathing from Chris somewhere nearby. Possibly his right.

Being submerged without his sense of sight gave Darren an advantage. He caught on to the very subtle shakiness that came with each exhale of arousal and anticipation.

Darren's ears picked up on the quiet brush of Chris' naked thighs before something wet and warm pressed against his parted lips. Darren's tongue darted out and he instantly recognized the bitter taste and the musky, natural scent that was Chris. Darren groaned lowly in his throat, opening his mouth wider.

"_Good_," Chris praised sweetly before fisting Darren's sweaty curls, and pulling his neck back for good measure, the veins sticking out under Darren's olive skin. "Now suck," Chris commanded.

Darren's mouth became a tight wet ring around the tip of Chris' cock, pulling it in between his lips and flicking his tongue under the vein. Chris keened, pulling Darren's hair harder, making tears collect at the corner of his eyes.

Darren hummed and whined, wanting more of Chris in his mouth, who seemed to understand so he thrust further into the hot, wet cavern until the tip of his cock brushed the back of Darren's throat.

Darren hummed, and Chris gasped as the vibrating sensations wracked his body. Everything was so heightened; Darren could almost feel what Chris was feeling, and it made him dizzyingly clouded with need.

Darren hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with all he had in him, bobbing his head expertly as each thrust went deeper and deeper. Darren willed his throat to relax and gave into the taste of Chris, and how much more amazing his thick, long length felt on his tongue than ever before.

When Darren nearly choked, his nose brushing Chris' pubic hair, he breathed in instead, letting his scent wash over him anew. Darren's body reacted, his cock throbbing against the zipper of his jeans painfully. Darren wasn't sure how long he could take this before he came into his jeans just from the overwhelming sensitivity of it all.

"Fuck-"

Chris suddenly gripped his hair again and pulled himself all the way out. Darren only took a moment to wonder why, when he heard the beautiful choked off whine Darren has grown to recognize as Chris reaching climax.

A moment later Darren flinched as Chris' hot come splattered his face, lip, neck and chin. Darren could hear the tremor in Chris' voice as each wave of pleasure-filled convulsion slammed his body. And the moaning only made Darren whine with need more, because all he wanted was to rip his binds off and fuck Chris rough into the floor.

"Jesus," Chris breathed. "You should see yourself right now."

Chris' voice was barely above a whisper, and Darren could feel the heat from his breath as the drying come cooled on his face. Darren swiped his tongue and collected some, swallowing it easily and groaning. Chris tasted absolutely wonderful, and he wanted more.

"Chris, please," Darren begged in a wrecked voice, and hoped Chris would understand.

"I've got you," Chris promised, and Darren's face tingled from the sensation of having Chris so close, but not quite touching. A second later, Chris' large, wet tongue swiped over his cheek, and traveled dirtily down his chin and neck, cleaning Darren completely off.

"I can't believe you kept it all for yourself," Darren whined when Chris pulled away. Darren's face was cold from the saliva, but the well of disappointment bubbling in his chest came from the fact that Chris didn't come down his throat instead.

Chris didn't say anything, just kissed Darren opened mouthed, and it took Darren a moment to realize that Chris was exchanging all the come he collected off Darren's face and was giving it to him. _Oh my god_.

Darren groaned hungrily as his tongue slid against Chris' greedily, tasting Chris all over again and setting his entire body on fire. His cock was aching for any type of release now.

"You're such a little come slut," Chris accused in an aroused whisper. "Of course I wasn't going to deny you that pleasure."

"Chris," Darren asked needily, swallowing thickly as the taste of come was still eminent. "Tell me how I looked."

Chris caressed Darren's neck, gliding his lips feather-light under his jaw and whispered, "I wish you could see yourself, your thick lips stretched around me. It was a shame I couldn't see your gorgeous eyes looking up at me as I fucked into your mouth."

"You felt so good," Darren whimpered. "But I need, _more_. I-I need you Chris. _Please_."

Chris' finger tips glided over Darren's nipple through the shirt, and Darren shuddered. "God, just take the bandana off my hands. I want to feel you Chris, it's literally _killing_ me."

Nothing happened while Darren had fantasies worshipping every inch of Chris' skin, his fingertips memorizing in a whole new way since Darren was blinded.

Then, out of nowhere Chris pinched his nipple harshly, causing Darren to yelp, his knee cracking as it dug into the rough floor. "Chris, _fuck_."

"Give me a moment," Chris murmured, before reaching around and making with the cloth. The second it loosened Darren pulled his wrists free, his hands immediately flying to find Chris' hips and squeeze them; but with frightening agility, Chris grabbed him tightly keeping them still. "No touching," he teased.

"But why?" Darren pleaded. "This is so not fair."

"It's all part of the plan," Chris assured. "Now lay on your back."

Darren obeyed, grumbling to himself, still a little out of equilibrium because of the darkness. The second Darren was flat on the floor Chris climbed on top of him, pinning Darren's wrists above his head and pulling up Darren's t-shirt, ravishing the skin there with his teeth and tongue.

Darren thrust up into Chris as he nipped his hipbone, seeking out any sort of friction, but Chris pressed his thigh into his cock to still him. "No," Chris said flatly. "Let me get your pants off first."

As Chris pulled Darren's jeans and boxers down to his ankles, Darren wondered, "What are you going to do?"

Chris brushed their lips together, and Darren could tell that he was smirking again. "I'm going to ride your cock, but I'm going to hold you down. I'm going to do all the work so you can concentrate solely on your orgasm."

Darren made a noise that resembled a gurgle, so he nodded in agreement so Chris could see how much he approved of this, nearly writhing on the floor in utter anticipation.

Chris gripped the base of Darren's cock, who sighed loudly, bordering a guttural moan at the relief of finally being touched. The sensation coursed through him, and Darren knew it was only the beginning.

Without warning, Chris sunk all the way down easily, every centimeter of his dick breaching the inside of Chris' ass sent a shockwave up Darren's body and out to his limbs. It was absolutely sensational.

Through his haze of lust, it was clear to Darren that Chris prepped himself beforehand, knowing full well of the activities that were going to take place once he came over. Once again, that _bastard_.

Chris rolled his hips, whining at the sensation of having Darren inside him so deep. He kept a steady pace for a moment before Darren's body spasmed and he begged, "Stop teasing!"

Chris chuckled, tightening his thighs against Darren's hips, grabbing onto his waist and behind Darren's knee for support before he completely rode Darren without abandon. "You ready?"

"_Yes_," Darren breathed, and that's all the permission Chris needed.

Chris pulled up before slamming himself back down, changing the angle slightly and picking up a really quick pace that had Darren's cock aiming at his prostate each time. Chris was still sensitive from just coming, so he could barely imagine what Darren was going through while his thighs burned with exertion.

Darren arched his back, lifting his hips slightly to assist Chris, who was just basically using his cock as an instrument of pleasure, but Darren didn't care. He was all caught up in lost in all the overwhelming sensations.

Not being able to see Chris this time around was almost a blessing, and that soon became apparent for a few reasons. As Darren's cock slid easily in and out of the tightness that was Chris, the tip brushing the rim each time, making Darren cry out in pleasure; he realized that he was a mostly visual creature. All humans were.

Just looking at Chris alone without even touching him was a sexual experience in itself. Chris' body was seemingly built to please by aesthetically appeal alone, so that's what Darren mostly concentrated whenever they hooked up. The way Chris looked. The why his eyes shined with lust, and how his pale chest flushed a rose color when he was near his peak. And the way Chris' mouth would fall delicately open once he reached it in a perfect 'o' of pink lips.

All these experiences were amazing, but it lessened all the other sensations that Darren has neglected to enjoy fully.

It was as if Darren could feel every nerve in his cock, and each millimeter inside Chris was a unique part that served a different function to the higher purpose of getting Darren off. Chris was built for sex inside and out, and Darren was truly lucky to be able to share himself with Chris in this way.

Out of nowhere, like a gunshot in a quiet desert, Darren came hotly into Chris' ass, white spots exploding his vision, and it was just too bright. All the air disappeared from his lungs as his body went taut from the force of his extraordinary pleasure.

Everything became fuzzy except for the overwhelming sparks flowing through his veins, and Darren found himself a bit later, heaving on the floor, feeling Chris still above him and come dribbling down his length.

"How was it?" Chris finally asked, running his fingers up Darren's treasure trail. "As good as you thought it would be?"

Darren took a while to respond, but he finally breathed, "It was better."


End file.
